(You) Complete Me
by HybridDragFox
Summary: "'Well then it's a good thing you made it to this household. We can be fucked up together. But being fucked up isn't so bad.' You just need to figure out how to make every minute last in the best way possible. And we'll do it together." Special thanks to lycanheiress on Tumblr for allowing us to use this art for the cover!
1. Chapter 1

Ruby walked side by side with her sister, the two going down the sidewalk to get necessities for their home. "Alright Rubes. What all do we need to get again?" Ruby looked down at her sister happily wheeling along in her wheelchair and saw the lilac eyes fixated on her. She signed the whole list they had, reading it off then moving her hands to form the words. "Right! Got it!" Yang apparently didn't have it since she asked five different times.

When they reached the grocery store, Yang suggested splitting up. "This way, I'll cover one end and you can do the other. We'll finish in half the time!" Ruby gave a thumbs up. She watched the blonde mane swished behind her sister as she wheeled away, picking up a basket on her way by. Suddenly feeling very nervous being alone in a place full of strangers, Ruby turned to go the opposite way… Only to crash into a cart that had come to a stop behind her.

"Watch where you're going!" A feminine voice near screamed at her. Ruby jumped up from where she had fallen on the floor, quickly bringing the cart upright once more. She signed ' _sorry_ ' over and over as she picked up the items and hastily put them back. "Are you even going to say _sorry_?!" The woman yelled, Ruby freezing. She tried to explain how she couldn't speak, using her hands to convey how sound just wouldn't come out of her throat. She stopped when she noticed the white haired woman not even looking at her. Her icy blue eyes were fixated straight ahead while her hands on her hips still showed she demanded an apology. " _Well_?"

Thinking fast- but not smart- Ruby waved a hand in front of the woman's face. Nothing happened for a few moments until she suddenly jerked back. "Did you just- how _rude_!" Making a silent noise of distress, Ruby grabbed the other woman's hand and used it to show what she had just been doing. Using her own hand, Ruby moved the woman's arm up along her throat to convey sound, or lackthereof, coming out of her mouth. Suddenly, the white haired woman's resisting force went limp.

"Oh my god… You can't speak… You're _mute_?!" Ruby nodded her head only to remember that she probably couldn't see her. She went with folding the fingers into a thumbs up instead. "Have you been apologizing this whole time?" Ruby nudged the thumbs up again and the woman sighed, using her other hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Of course. Just my luck. Whoever you are, you are probably going to blackmail me because of this."

Confused, Ruby turned the thumbs up to be upside down. She had no idea who this girl was.

"Weiss Schnee." A cool toned voice droned. Ruby turned to see a black haired woman strolling up to them. Upon closer inspection, the newcomer had an item in her grasp. When she reached the two, she held out the object. "I saw what happened. This belongs to you." The woman supposedly named Weiss held her hand up and the black haired girl placed the jar into her open palm.

"Thank you." She said simply, her blue eyes still staring straight at nothing. It now made sense to Ruby. Weiss Schnee was blind.

"You are Weiss Schnee aren't you? Heiress to the Schnee Enterprise?" The cool, even tone never faltered or changed except for the slightly higher pitch at the end to create a question.

"Why yes I-"

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Wow that was harsh. Ruby looked back at Weiss who looked like she wanted to slap the calm woman in front of her. Instead, she set her soon-to-be-purchased item inside her cart and began to push it away. One wheel ran over Ruby's foot and she jumped out of the way before the next one had a chance to do the same.

The cart came to a jerking halt when none other than her big sister Yang called out a warning. "Woah! Wheelchair in you path!"

"I am terribly sorry." Weiss ground out through clenched teeth. She did not look happy. Ruby stared after her, barely noticing Yang pushing herself over.

"So… You gonna go after her?" Her sister asked, making Ruby jump. The younger girl gave her an odd expression, complete with a bewildered sigh. "Oh c'mon! I saw how you wanted to make it up to her. You want to say sorry but you don't know how. Go you big dork!"

' _Sis, she's blind!_ ' Ruby signed quickly. A mute girl trying to talk to a blind one. Yeah right.

"Ruby you seemed to be explaining things to her fine with her hand. Go-" Yang trailed off, her sight being drawn to something behind Ruby. Turning, she saw the same black haired woman who had confronted them- and made Weiss so mad. The only difference was her composure was now hunched and she was trembling. Yang's 'big sister mode' as Ruby liked to call it kicked in and before she could ask what was on her mind, Yang had her hands on the large wheels of her chair and she was gliding over the polished tiles.

Ruby watched her sister go up to the woman and offer comforting words before she left to go find Weiss. It wasn't very hard to find her. Her white hair and light blue and white clothing contrasting with everyone around her. Swallowing her nervousness, Ruby walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She mentally cursed herself when Weiss jumped.

" _Please_ don't sneak up on me like that!" She half-snapped. Ruby tried to muster up any kind of noise other than an exaggerated inhale but in reality, she was mute. "Oh. The mute kid. What do you want?" Okay maybe this was a bad idea. Trying to come up with an idea, Ruby bounced in place to try and get her brain to work faster. When it came her her, Ruby lightly brushed her fingers over Weiss' then moved closed to grasp her hand. " _What_ are you _doing_?"

Weiss pulled her hand free and Ruby exhaled loudly once more, going to retrieve the escaping hand. Once she had Weiss' fingers tightly clasped with her own, she let the blind girl through the aisles until she found what she needed. Once she had successfully brought Weiss where she wanted her, Ruby stretched her arms out in a 'ta-da' fashion only to remember why it would never work. Weiss was blind.

Sighing, Weiss fixed Ruby's problem by walking around her and feeling along the shelf. "Coffee?" Peering over the slightly taller girl's shoulder, Ruby saw her fingers running over a plate that had small bumps on it. _Braille_. Ruby realized with a start. "Why coffee?"

Now here was the hard part. Asking Weiss to get coffee with her to make things right. Now she was panicking. Ruby would be whining if she could make a noise. Instead, she was bouncing in place once more.

"Ruby!" Oh thank god. Yang to the rescue.

"Your name is Ruby?" Weiss asked, her hand being formed into a thumbs up to show she was right.

"Yeah! Ruby's got a friend!" Yang called from across the aisle, still making her way over. Weiss jerked her hand away, accidentally brushing against Ruby's chest. She didn't think anything of it, still extremely embarrassed by Yang's comment. She doesn't make any friends. Most people don't know how to communicate with her.

Once Ruby recovered from her discomfort, she looked up at Weiss who was red in the face. I guess Yang got to her too. She thought before being pulled into a crushing hug. Struggling against her sister who had arrived, Ruby noticed the black haired girl standing awkwardly next to the wheelchair. She stopped wiggling and tapped her sister on the shoulder. Yang hummed a question and looked up at her, still not letting go. Sighing, Ruby pointed at the woman who tensed.

"Oh. Ruby, this is Blake! Long story short she has no place to stay. Can I keep her, pleeeeease?" Rolling her eyes, Ruby pretended being the older sibling. She crossed her arms after Yang released her and nodded. The blonde's expression lit up and Blake received the same hug treatment Ruby was given not a minute before.

"Yeah… This is nice. I'm going to go." Weiss said behind her. Realizing what was happening, Ruby jumped at the white haired girl and clutched to her, not allowing her to leave. "Wha- Let _go_ of me!" Trying to seem distressed to the blind girl, Ruby air-wailed.

"Ooh! I can translate!" Yang suddenly said from her wheelchair. Weiss was released and she glared at nothing while Ruby quickly signed away. "Ruby wants to go on a coffee date with you." She said simply, only using one word the younger girl had actually signed. Both Ruby and Weiss blushed, each becoming as red as the hoodie the mute girl adorned.

' _Yang!_ ' Ruby signed the equivalent to her sister's name, silently screaming at her while the older smirked. To try and explain to Weiss that was definitely not what she wanted to say, Ruby took her pale hand in both of her own. She shook out the arm that was attached to the white haired girl, only succeeding at making Weiss' face redder.

"Fine! I'll go if _only_ you let me go!" Ruby did as she was told and the blind girl turned and started to walk back to her cart they had left. She threw a piece of paper over her shoulder and Ruby scrambled to catch it, reading what was printed on it. "You can call me with that number but for now I have to be getting home."

Ruby held the small paper card in her hand and stared at the writing on it. In big bold letters, it had Weiss' name and Schnee Enterprise as well as her phone number. Smiling like an idiot to herself, Ruby turned back to Yang and held the card out for her to read it.

"Yep. Looks like it's her number Rubes." Yang held out a thumbs up and Ruby repeated the gesture. "Let's get out of this place and go home."

' _What about groceries?_ '

"Oh yeah… Well let's get the stuff and then go home." They wandered through the store, together this time, with Blake shuffling behind them. With the third person, she was able to get items off the high shelves that Ruby couldn't reach. Each time, Ruby would smile gratefully and place it into the small handheld basket Yang kept in her lap.

They made it back to their small apartment with their items and Blake in tow. It didn't take long, their apartment across the street from the store. "Thank you again for allowing me to live here until… Until you either get tired of me or I save up enough money to live on my own."

"Aw it's no big deal. Ruby and I don't mind. It'll do us some good talking to another person. Well… Ruby will sign." Yang said, earning a punch to her arm from the mute girl. She pouted, rubbing her now sore arm. Ruby glared at her as she left, making her way to the kitchen to deposit the groceries they just bought. "Here, I'll show you to you new room!" Yang grabbed her arm and tugged on it before she had to drop it to push her wheelchair. Blake followed the energetic girl and looked around before she almost fell over the chair when Yang stopped.

She was holding her arms in a 'ta-da' fashion at a doorway that led to a separate guest room. Blake walked in and took in the way it was arranged and decorated. Warm colors made the whole house look inviting, this room no different. A single bed next to a large window mainly caught Blake's attention but a sizable bookshelf and dresser each on different sides of the room were also there. Other than that the room was bare.

"Sorry for there not being anything here… We never have guests." Yang laughed, looking embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. It's perfect. Thank you." Not expecting the honest answer, Yang blushed and looked away.

"Oh w-well I'm glad you like it. Feel free to change anything or display stuff. Hang posters or somethin'." The two were then called from Ruby with a loud ringing of a bell. "Ah! Ruby's made dinner! She's fast isn't she?" Yang basically tried to race Blake, her muscles working to turn the wheels and to get into the kitchen. Turns out, Ruby didn't make anything. All the mute girl did was get a frozen pizza from the freezer and she wanted Yang to help put it in the oven. Not being any food, Yang was not happy but she did what her little sister asked regardless.

They ate together, the pizza soon gone with Yang having eaten the most from a sisterly contest Ruby initiated. When the plates were cleaned, Ruby suggested watching a movie before bed, which Yang quickly agreed and dragged her new best friend into as well. Once that was over, Yang lent Blake some pajamas and they all bid each other a good night. In the first time, Blake thought she could get some sleep. She was sorely mistaken.

Ruby and Yang were jolted out of their beds when a terror filled scream echoed through the house, Ruby getting tangled in her covers and falling to the ground with a loud thump. Ruby pushed Yang's wheelchair to her and the blonde threw herself into it, wheeling around to where the screams were coming from. She almost flew past Blake's room if the dark figure hunched over the bed wasn't shaking. The loud screams transformed into quick gasps and whimpers. "Woah, Blake! What's wrong?"

The black haired girl didn't answer, her shaking and scared gasps not stopping. Biting her lip, Yang gathered the girl in her arms and pulled her into her lap. She held the shivering girl tightly, hoping that whatever nightmare still plagued her would stop soon. Eventually, Blake stilled and she began to hug Yang back.

"I'm sorry…" She heard Blake mumble into her pajamas.

"What for? You had a nightmare there's nothing wrong with that."

"I thought I could have been able to sleep. I thought for once I would feel safe enough." Yang could feel Blake start to shake again, this time for different reasons.

"What was your nightmare about? We could get you help or something…"

"I don't… I don't know. I can't remember… I-" Blake's shaking increased and Yang tightened her grip.

"Shh it's okay. You don't have to try to remember; you're okay." The blonde cooed to the distressed girl. Yang's hand rubbed along Blake's back, the other tangling in dark tresses. Ruby skidded to a halt next to them, having ran right past the room. 'Go back to bed.' Yang mouthed. The younger girl looked like she was going to object, but decided not to. Nodding, Ruby turned and exited, her black and white polkadot pajamas hiding her better in the shadows than her usual outfits did.

"Thank you Yang. I'm afraid I didn't tell you everything when I said I got panic attacks…" Blake whispered against her shoulder, "Because of my past, my brain is permanently messed up. I have constant anxiety, I get night terrors every time I try to sleep, my PTSD and insomnia sure isn't helping either…"

"Well then it's a good thing you made it to this household. We can be fucked up together. But being fucked up isn't so bad. You just need to figure out how to sleep without having a mental breakdown."

"I've tried for years." Blake replied pessimistically. Yang didn't want to give up on this girl. She wasn't going to let her tear herself apart. She was almost going to leave to think it over until she got an idea.

"Alright. Lay down." Yang softly ordered, releasing the raven haired girl. Blake stared at her for a few seconds before complying, situating herself under the blankets. Yang shooed her to one side, tossing the corner of the sheets to one side as she pulled herself into bed with the insomniac.

"What are you-" Yang shushed her as she bent down and pulled her legs onto the mattress, shimmying down so she could lay face to face with Blake.

"I'll personally make sure you sleep well tonight." The blonde beamed, motioning for Bake to turn around. She did so reluctantly. Her muscles stiffened even more than they were when a strong arm was thrown over her waist and pulled her close, but the warmth radiating from Yang soon calmed her. "Now try and get some rest." Blake shivered when a warm breath spoke next to her ear in quiet words. When she fell asleep, Yang was still holding her tight.

When Blake woke again, she was surprised to feel the warm sun shining on her face and a muscles arm wrapped around her waist. Blinking past grogginess, she could feel the soft breaths against the back of her neck and when she strained her eyes to see without moving, long blonde curls could be seen.

Blake nuzzled back into the warmth that the paralyzed girl created. She didn't feel exhausted anymore, only tired. She felt as if she actually got a good night's sleep. Maybe she had.

Her comfort while awake was short lived, however. Yang groaned and Blake could feel her muscles strain as the blonde stretched. "Good morning, Yang." Blake felt the girl freeze, slowly untangling from her. She turned, staring into surprised lilac eyes.

"Huh. Well it wasn't a dream." Yang chuckled as she sat up and yawned. She laughed again, "Shall we go get breakfast? It's mostly cereal and a spoonful of peanut butter but…"

"It's fine. I usually don't eat breakfast so anything is welcome." The blonde girl smiled and reached out for her wheelchair, pulling it over to her. The blankets rustled as she dragged herself out of bed and plopped herself into the chair.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon!"

* * *

 **Authors' Notes: Just to clear things up, the characters in this story don't follow the main path of the actual show (Duh) and within this Ruby is mute, Weiss is blind, Yang is paralyzed from her waist down (You will find out why later), and Blake has bad anxiety that includes PTSD, OCD, anxiety attacks, and night terrors which leads to insomnia. There are also two writers working on this story so if the writing style is ever different that's why. Now a word from 'Dragon':  
"Hey and thanks for checking out our first ever published Fic and I hope you enjoyed. Follow for future updates, and have a good night!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby nervously walked to the coffee shop she was supposed to meet Weiss at. Yang had confirmed the time and place for her, with only a few jokes cracked in the conversation. She hoped Weiss would show. Sure it would be difficult to communicate but that just makes every success an even bigger win! Right?

When she finally reached the tiny building, Ruby glanced inside through the windows and was surprised to see Weiss sitting at one of the tables for two. The young woman seemed to be agitated, restlessly tapping her fingers on the wooden table.

Swallowing down her nervousness, Ruby opened the door with the bell chiming to signal her arrival. The barista at the counter waved and said a welcome but all Ruby could focus on was the way Weiss' head shot up, her sightless blue eyes seemingly staring straight at her.

She made her way over to the empty seat directly across form Weiss, this time drumming her finger on the tabletop to get the blind girl's attention.

"Yes?" Weiss asked, her head once more turning to where she thought someone was standing. Sliding her hand across the wood so it made a sound, Ruby went to take Weiss' hand in hers. "Ruby?" This time, Weiss allowed Ruby to form a thumbs up with her hand.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for ten minutes!" Mentally hitting herself for not getting out of the house earlier, Ruby quickly tried to figure out how to tell the blind girl why she was so late. Finally, she made something that resembled legs, Weiss' pointer and middle fingers pointing down and moving to somewhat resembling walking. "You walked here?" The heiress asked after a few moments of thinking. She was quickly answered with a thumbs up.

"Oh. Well, would you like to order something?" Once again, the thumbs up was nudged and Weiss flagged down one of the workers.

"Can I help you?" An older woman asked nicely, a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'll have the regular, please Glynda." Weiss said before turning to Ruby, "I come here a lot. It's quiet and helps me think."

"And for you?" Without thinking, Ruby signed ' _coffee, cream, five sugars_ ', quickly noticing it was a mistake when Glynda's face changed to confusion. The mute girl silently freaked out, her brow creased as she tried to figure out how to tell the woman what she wanted without signing. Thank Oum Weiss was there to help!

"I'm sure my order will be fine for Ruby. Right?" Ruby tapped the thumbs up Weiss still had on the table from their previous conversation, even if one could call it that. After Glynda left, Weiss listened to the older woman's heels clack against the tile before turning back to the mute girl. "Now that we have ordered, what did you wish to do? Just talk? I'm not exactly complaining about it, but I don't see how you can get very far by hand motions using my hands."

Ruby looked down at the table to think, trying to come up with a way to somehow communicate with Weiss. The blind girl patiently waited, her sightless, icy blue eyes staring at a spot over Ruby's head. It was only a few moments until the mute girl reached across the table and took hold of Weiss' hand once more. Extending the girl's pointer finger, Ruby traced letters into the wood surface. ' _Like this._ ' She ended up writing, the heiress speaking the words back to her when they were fully written.

A small smile broke across Weiss' face when Ruby had finished, the mute girl magnifying that smile on her own face. It was at that moment that Glynda brought out their drinks. The blind girl carefully wrapped her dainty hands around the mug, trying to see how hot it was. Ruby only states into the dark liquid that was settled in her own cup. It was darker than she usually had it… The usual light brown of her sweet drink a swirling black with steam rising from it.

"If you two need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Glynda said, turning on her heel and making her way back behind the counter. Weiss calmly took a small sip of her coffee, deeming it cool enough to drink.

"So," she said after she swallowed the drink, "What did you want to talk about exactly?"

Ruby reached for the girl's hand, but froze. She desperately wanted to ask Weiss if she considered this a date. Ruby wanted this to be a date. She thought the blind girl was very pretty, and she wanted to get to know her better. And, if not a date, then maybe two new friends getting coffee?

' _Basics?_ ' Ruby wrote, keeping it simple for Weiss to understand it better. ' _Tell things about self._ '

"Well… I guess that could work. Do you want me to go first?" The mute girl dragged a check mark, happy just to listen to Weiss talk. "Okay. My name is Weiss Schnee, second born of Schnee Enterprise. I have an older sister named Winter." Ruby took a sip of her own coffee, intently paying attention to Weiss even as the blind girl paused to think of what else she could say. Ruby was shocked to find out that her drink was definitely not what she had expected.

With a disgusted look forming on her face, the mute girl struggled to swallow the coffee in her mouth, but with the drink being so bitter, her reflexes wouldn't let her. Ruby unintentionally tuned the blind girl out, making faces at the awful taste on her tongue, shivers coursing through her body with the silent gags from the bitterness.

Without knowing any of this was going on, Weiss continued to talk. Ruby managed to catch some of the words, like how Weiss loved the scents of flowers and how their petals felt, that she'd always wanted a pet but her father was afraid it would hurt her, and [Thing that i cant think of rn].

A quick tap on her shoulder brought Ruby away from the taste, her silver eyes flicking up to an older man with grey hair and glasses. He had a stern face, but a warm smile. He extended his hand, a plastic cup filled with water. ' _You looked like you needed it. It's on the house._ ' He mouthed, Ruby gratefully taking the cup and she took a sip as the man turned. She just barely managed to get a glimpse of his name tag, **MANAGER** written in big, bolded letters above his name.

Just as Ruby turned back, Weiss said something that had her quickly setting her cup down and reaching across the table. "And… I guess I just want someone to love me for who I am and not just for my money or my name…"

Firmly grasping Weiss' wrist, Ruby dragged the girl's pointer finger across the wood, spelling words out so quickly Weiss had to pause when she was done to make sure everything was correct. ' _I could love you for you. I already think you're really pretty and I like you and what I'm saying is that I want to date you and is this a date?_ ' During the pause where the blind girl whispered the formed words to herself, Ruby blushed and hid her face in her hands. How could she be so stupid that she wrote all of that? How more embarrassing could this day get?

"You really mean it?" The whisper was barely where, but Ruby managed to pick it up. Her head shot up, the heiress seemingly staring right at her with wide, amazed eyes. Carefully and slowly, Ruby covered the blind girl's hand, her thumb creating small circles for a few seconds before creating a thumbs up that made Weiss suck in a breath. "Then… What does that make us?"

Grinning like a goofball, Ruby wrote ' _girlfriends?_ ' into the table. She watched as a smile slowly broke out on Weiss' face, her sightless eyes lighting up.

"Sure…"

Yang yawned and wiggled down deeper into the couch. Blake was sitting next to her- or across from her since the blonde was sideways and had her feet resting on the quiet girl's lap. The two were watching a movie, some silly comedy that they both deemed 'stupid' yet here they were, laughing at almost every line.

"Sorry I woke you up last night, Yang." Blake said between her hearty chuckles. The blonde waved a dismissive hand through the air, that hand soon after having to shoot through the hair to block her coughs due to laughing so hard.

"No, no." She said, her giggles tapering off when a more serious part overcame the movie, "I'm always tired. I don't usually get a really good night's sleep since the accident… But last night when I slept with you I felt actually refreshed this morning. I even didn't have to stretch this morning so I could even sit up!"

Yang grinned as her gaze was fully transferred to the other girl. Knowing she had the blonde's full attention, Blake smiled bashfully and looked away. "Hey… Blake?" The blonde timidly said, pulling the deep golden eyes back to her, "If Ruby and I are going to let you stay here… You kinda need to know some stuff so that it won't freak you out later on."

"Like… What?"

"Well… First since it kinda happens a lot and Ruby uses it to her advantage sometimes, my legs kinda… Spasm. And before you freak out it's not random. Or maybe it is... Sometimes when I go over certain terrain they do it, but you can also rub right here," Yang pointed at a spot directly above her kneecap, her pointer finger hovering right over her skin. When she looked back up to Blake, the dark haired woman looked like she didn't believe her. "You can rub there and see what happens."

Blake moved her hand to where Yang had hers not a minute before, clearly not believing what the paralyzed girl had said. She lightly touched the soft skin, moving her fingers in a circular motion. Sure enough, The blonde girl's muscles reacted and started to twitch, barely making her leg jump. Blake jolted, quickly pulling her hand away as she stared in shock at the seemingly vibrating limb.

With Blake's reaction, Yang burst out laughing. The reserved girl's eyes were wide and she was pressing so far back into the cushions of the couch one would think she had been relaxing for days to become that much enveloped. "Wha-..."

"Okay, okay. Here." Yang laughed and pulled her legs out of Blake's lap, expertly forcing them to bend and stretching the muscles to stop the spasms. "Ahh… There. No more spasms!" Yang grinned, a lopsided smirk directed straight at Blake.

"Does that actually happen or can you move your legs?"

"Actually happens. I can't move my legs worth crap. But I _do~_ feel it when something touches them." The paraplegic poked her thigh for good measure, her short black shorts allowing her to touch skin instead of fabric. A small smile forming on the dark haired girl's face, Blake reached over to poke Yang exactly where the blonde had before. "Ooh funny parts back on the TV!"

Shaking her head at the blonde's antics, Blake wordlessly leaned down and grabbed Yang's ankles, moving the paraplegic's legs back to their original spot on her lap.

The credits had just started rolling when all of a sudden the door slammed open, scaring Yang and Blake- the dark haired girl quickly becoming terrified and jumping up, and evidently over the couch to fall on the floor. Before either of them had recovered, Ruby waltzed into the living room, proudly holding up a large sketchbook. It was flipped open to reveal one of the pages, an intricate drawing of the Schnee Enterprise heiress in the middle of the page, MY GIRLFRIEND written around her in many different fonts and styles.

Yang wolf whistled at her sister, reaching out for the drawing. Ruby plopped the sketchbook in her hands, looking incredibly smug with herself. "You went all out with drawing this one, huh? Wow look at the details!" The blonde praised, her eyes wandering all over the page and taking in every pencil line and smudged graphite to create shadows and highlights. The drawing took up almost the entire page, the Schnee smiling sweetly. Her sightless eyes were looking downwards, almost as if the sketch had caught her right as she became embarrassed. "Wow for being such a stuckup the first time we met her, she really does have a pretty smile."

Yang recoiled when Ruby punched her in the arm, stealing the sketchbook away from her grasp. "I'm not gonna try and steal her!" The paraplegic defended, "I was just sayin'! Now give me that book back so I can show Blake." Scowling, Ruby handed the sketch back and Yang pulled herself up to sit higher. She propped the sketchbook up on the back of the couch, angling it straight to the dark haired girl who was still sprawled on the floor.

"Y-Yeah. That's really n-nice…" She managed to stutter, one hand clutching at her heart while her eyes were wide.

"You okay, Blake?"

"Oh, just fine. I don't t-take well to get-getting scared…"

"I'll keep that in mind then!" Yang cheerfully said, turning back to the drawing of the Schnee. A happy and sibling banter began, Yang trying to embarrass her little sister on getting a girlfriend, Weiss Schnee no less. It didn't take long for Ruby to try and stop her, flopping over onto the paraplegic and hanging on to the wheelchair while the blonde struggled to get her off.

The actions soon led to hungry sisters, causing Yang to make Ruby make lunch. However, once the frozen pizza was thrown in the oven, the two began to wrestle again, only the shrill beeping of the timer stopping them. Each person got two slices to begin with, Yang and Ruby taking the extra two. They ate in silence, until Yang spoke up.

"Hey Blake? What scared you so bad earlier? Was it the door or the sudden noise or..?"

"I… Don't exactly want to talk about it." The dark haired girl answered quickly, taking another bite of her slice. Yang hummed disappointedly, Ruby's attention suddenly on the two and not on her food.

"C'mon Blake. It will be easier for us to know so we can avoid it and not scare you again. You are going to be living here. Plus, we're all friends here! No making fun of friends." The blonde tried again, leaning closer to Blake.

"Yang… It's not that important right now. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go read. After all of the excitement I would like some peace and quiet with a simple book." Blake stood and picked up her empty plate. She quickly rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher and took her leave, the sisters watching her go.

"You wanting to know as badly as I am?" Ruby nodded quickly. "Ready to do whatever it takes?" Once again, the mute nods. The two gave each other a quick, evil grin before running off in different directions, knowing full well what they were going to do. Yang went straight to Blake's side, leaning on the girl while she read and giving her puppy dog eyes whenever Blake was about to tell her to leave. She kept quiet however, only every chapter did she speak, a quick 'tell me' or a whined 'Blake' the only things escaping her mouth.

While her sister was busy pestering the actual person, Ruby hid sticky notes everywhere, most on the walls or on Blake's small amount of possessions. Blake found every single one once she got up to try and get away from the blonde. She saw notes stuck to the fridge when she went to get a drink, more plastered on the milk jug and sodas inside. She even thought she saw one stuck inside leftover mashed potatoes. Blake found notes on the cupboards and in every single cup she picked up to inspect.

'Please tell us Blake' and 'tell me's were stuck everywhere. When she returned to her book- Yang still following behind her like a lost puppy- she saw that her bookmark was replaced with one of the pieces of paper, a quick drawing of a kitten on it with 'please' written behind the feline. Blake decided to keep it, only erasing the words behind it just to piss off the two girls pestering her.

Her resolve was slowly breaking with the tiny letters and Yang. Glaring at the paraplegic, Blake stood and closed her book, the new cat bookmark shoved in it to mark her page. She left the room quickly so Yang couldn't follow right at her heels. She ditched her book neatly on a table in the living room as she left, making her way to the bedroom Yang had allowed her to sleep in. Blake opened her bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas, and clean undergarments before getting a towel and going to the bathroom.

The sisters had allowed her full use of anything in the house, and she fully intended to use the shower as a way to get away from them, if only for a little while. She closed the bathroom door with a soft click and locked it once she was inside, sighing in relief to herself. Blake put her clean clothes on the sink counter, the fluffy towel sitting next to them. She look down to undress only to find… Another note somehow shoved in her cleavage. How did Ruby..?

Blake shook her head, crumpling the note without reading it. She didn't want to know.

She took her time in the shower, making sure she didn't use all of the hot water though. Even if she wanted to be reading in a nice quiet place, the warm water beating down against her skin was a good second.

Blake didn't even notice Ruby sneaking in, the younger girl staring around to try and find another place to put her letter. She grinned when the mirror was fogged up; a perfect place to write. She made quick work, creating large words against the reflective glass. Ruby stepped back to admire her work once she was done, but she was easily distracted when a sigh from Blake behind the curtain made her jump. Did she know she was here?

The mute girl stood still for several seconds, but Blake didn't seem to notice anything. And… Ruby would be lying if she said she didn't want to take even a little peek… She'd seen what Blake was hiding under her shirt when it rode up a tiny bit when the girl had stretched. With wide eyes, Ruby tiptoed to the edge of the bathtub and moved the curtains over slightly so she could see past them. Her face instantly became hot, eyes going even wider than they had before. Blake was facing away from her, shampooing her hair.

The way the water flowed down the dark haired girl's back was enticing. Her midnight colored hair pooled around her and went straight down her back when wet, resting almost right over her- no! Bad Ruby! Stop it!

Her face flushed, Ruby just about ran out of the bathroom, pausing to write a little extra on the mirror. It probably would stay for Blake to be able to read it. But hopefully her blush wouldn't.

It didn't take long for Blake to exit the shower, wrapping herself in the towel to dry off. She saw the mirror instantly, gaping because she never heard Ruby come in. She had even locked the door! 'Please tell us!' Was written in huge letters along the glass, an extra, smaller note underneath it making Blake blush. 'Yang would approve ;) -Ruby'

Her face bright red, Blake waved her hand along the mirror, erasing the words. She quickly got dressed and lazily dried her hair to the point that it wasn't dripping. She had the intent to go to bed early, hopefully read without Yang laying her legs on her to keep Blake from escaping. Ever since she was shown the spasms, she was afraid of touching the blonde's legs in case she manage to make them move again.

However, once she opened the door, She was blocked by Yang and almost tackled by Ruby. "Tell us!"

"Fine!" Blake shouted, untangling herself from the mute, "Fine!" Seemingly overjoyed, Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room. Yang followed at quick pace, both girls launching themselves onto the couch and patting the middle for Blake to sit. She did, folding her hands in her lap. She hunched over, her golden eyes staring at her twiddling thumbs as she clearly was distressed with telling the two. After a good moment of silence, Blake spoke.

"So, you want to know more about me."

* * *

 **Authors' Notes: Well that took longer than expected... Me (Fox) being sick might have been a part of it and also being lazy... Nah. But this story in general is really fun to write especially from Dragon giving me ideas and being helpful with everything (Hence both of us stating we write this story together) also who else is getting hyped for Blake's backstory? Don't worry, we will be following the basic story line of canon RWBY just changing things here and there and making others out own and shifting it for this AU BUT other character backstories will follow soon. Also Bumbleby and Iceflower will be in tow. One last thing: Gay dork Ruby is too gay for her own good.**

 **Note from Dragon: Hey, it's me, Dragon. I would like to say thank you for all the support this story has gotten. And updates for our stories are going to be irregular at best (Though we have both agreed we will try to update once a month) If Fox and I ever get a solid schedual made it will be mentioned before the story. Favorite, follow, all that jazz, Dragon out.  
**

 **Thank you guys so much!** _also if you want to check out another story, Dragon is writing a really cool story with young Roman and tiny kid Neo so you guys should check that out._ **Geez, really long note this time...**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you want to know more about me." Blake said simply, sighing heavily. Her past wasn't the best topic she liked to talk about, especially since some would decide to call her a criminal despite not committing any crimes. She didn't want Yang and Ruby to see her differently just because of her past.

"Uh, yeah." Both Ruby and Blake shot the blonde a look, who shrugged in response. Once the annoyance wore off, Blake hunched back over and put her head in her hands.

"You two know about the White Fang, right?"

"Yeah I don't think anyone hasn't heard of them. They're all over the news. People say they're a bunch of criminals." Yang said, moving her hair back behind her from when it fell down over her shoulder. Blake's expression worsened, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to get her words together.

"I… Was once a member of the White Fang."

"What?! You were a member of a terrorist organization?!" Yang exclaimed, just about falling off of the couch. Blake nodded and cast her gaze further down until her chin was almost tucked in her pajama shirt.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it…" Blake shivered as she delved back into painful memories, her breathing becoming less controlled. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between everyone. Of course, despite being promised equality, people were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of all. And I was there.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." Blake's shoulders shook as her breathing became more erratic. Her clear anxiety and PTSD shook her in every aspect of her being. It became painfully obvious that she was intent on telling her story, no matter how difficult it was for her.

"Hey, if this is hard for you, you really don't need to tell us. It's fine. We don't need to know everything now." The dark haired girl held up a hand to silence Yang. She had already mustered up the courage to go his far, a little more wasn't going to hurt her much.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized a-attacks. We were... setting fire to shops who refused to serve us,.. hijacking cargo from companies that used slave labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… Out of fear.

"So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to aid in their violence. So here I am: an anxiety riddled criminal hiding in plain view." Blake whimpered quietly as she tried to get control over her breathing. Sensing the girl needed an anchor, Yang reached over and took Blake's hand in her own, the other twisted around the fabric of her pajama pants.

"Just breathe, Blake. C'mon, in… Out…" The blonde tried to get Blake to respond to her, curling the girl's fingers in order to try and restrain the shaking a little.

"Yang-" Blake cut herself off when her throat constricted around itself. She tried to breathe; anything but the short gasps that brought no oxygen to her lungs. She could feel the sense of dread in the back of her mind as her hand curled into a fist. She knew what it signified, having experienced it many times. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it happening again, especially in front of the nice people who allowed her to stay with them.

When her memories first began to resurface in her mind, Blake's hands clenched. Her nails dug into her palms but she could hardly feel the pain. She could tell Yang was speaking her her, Ruby directly behind her sister with a concerned look on her face. It didn't do any good because all she could hear was his voice.

She was sure to be trembling even harder now, her memories replaying themselves. She just wanted to curl up, to shield herself from the flashback. But she somehow knew exactly what she would feel. She would feel herself in a fetal position while seeing him standing over her. And, if Yang put her hand somewhere other than her own, she would feel his hand touching her.

She didn't want to do this again. She didn't want to see his hand touching her again, didn't want to feel like she should be able to feel his rough palm on her skin. She didn't want this.

"Blake." She was sure her name was said carefully, full of concern from a feminine voice, but all she could hear was the rough and gravelly tone he always used. All she heard was him. All she saw was him. Blake was tired of it. She didn't want him to touch her anymore. Not when his hand was circling around to the small of her back to pull her in close. Not anymore.

So, she did the most logical thing she could think of. She pushed him. She pushed against his muscled chest and fell away from him. But… Blake didn't feel the same chest she was used to touching. This one was soft; the old and blood stained suit jacket wasn't there. The shirt was lower, too. Her fingers had splayed over soft skin and a hard collarbone. The fabric she had touched was a worn cotton, pleasant to her senses.

And finally, she could breathe again. Blake found that whatever memory resurfaced started to fade away. She started seeing less of that dreaded place and more of the small living room. Her trembles calmed until she was left with gasping for much needed air. After a few moments, Blake realized exactly what she had done. She didn't push him away, she pushed Yang away.

Blake's had snapped up and she stared into wide, lilac eyes. A look of concern met her, not the anger she had been expecting.

"Yang… I'm so sorry…"

"No, no Blake you're okay. I'm sorry for touching you. I shouldn't have. It was stupid of me." Yang fired off quickly, Blake wincing at each one because Yang thought it was her fault Blake had pushed her away. It wasn't. I would never be. Yang was soft, gentle, understanding. Everything he was not.

"No… I-I… PTSD… Flashbacks… I-It wasn't you.. A-"

"Blake don't freak yourself out again. Please. If you don't feel as if you can do it, don't. You can tell us one other day, just please. I don't know exactly what happened, but I don't want to see it happen again." Tears swam in those eyes as Yang pleaded. Everything was starting to calm down, a comfortable silence filled with the occasional sniffle from the two sisters and a wheezing gasp from Blake.

The silence was broken when Yang noticed blood running down Blake's arm. The dark haired girl was hunched over on the floor, her elbow propped up against her knee to where her red lifeblood was slowly dropping down her forearm.

"Blake!" The paraplegic gasped out, "You're bleeding!" She quickly pulled herself into her wheelchair and pushed herself over, grabbing Blake's hand to inspect it. Deep, crescent marks in her palm were bleeding profusely.

"I'm okay. Whenever my… flashbacks happen I clench my fists too hard for me to notice. This always happens. I'm okay, really." Blake tried to reason. However, Yang was having none of it. The blonde lightly tugged on her arm, just enough to Blake to realize she wanted her to stand. So she did. Yang wasn't like him, so Blake would gladly do anything Yang wanted her to do.

"Still, we need to bandage your hand. It could get infected or you could pass out from blood loss or… or…" Yang's voice faded away as she tried to think of another reason. Stopping the blonde's fretting, Blake her other hand on her shoulder. "Come with me into the kitchen. I'll grab the first aid kit."

The paraplegic led Blake into the small kitchen, stopping at the edge of the counter. The surprised the dark haired girl by hefting herself onto the slab of polished wood, opening the top cabinet and rummaging through it. She brought out a small box once she located it, popping it open. Yang grabbed Blake's hand once more as she pulled out disinfectant and ointment.

"This'll hurt a little." She warned before spraying it all over her palm. The dark haired girl hissed but held fast. She hadn't expected it to sting the way it did. She had never had access to this kind of medical equipment. Usually it was just bandages and natural herbs if your wound was bad enough. Sometimes not even that.

The stinging sensation ebbed away quicker when Yang started to lightly blow on the cuts. The cool air against her agitated flesh felt nice, and Blake knew Yang had done this before. Humming in appreciation with her patient being so good, the blonde went back to her work. She grabbed the antibacterial ointment and spread a little onto her finger, smearing the cold gel over the crescent moon cuts as lightly as she could.

Only when Yang reached back into the box and pulled out a roll of gauze did Blake stop her.

"Can… I do this part by myself? It- we always patched each other up before and… I don't want any other memories to come back." She pleaded, lightly pulling her arm out of Yang's grasp.

"Yeah, no worries. Here." The paraplegic handed the roll of bandages to Blake, and she started to wrap them around her hand. Blake also wound it around her wrist a few times to insure it wouldn't slip off easily. When she was finished, Yang held a pair of scissors out and happily cut the end, putting a piece of tape on it to keep it together.

"Thank you, Yang." Blake muttered as she smiled. The two grinned at each other, Blake nursing her bandaged hand and Yang still sitting on the counter. Their attentions were turned only when they heard the quick noises of bare feet hitting against hardwood.

Ruby came running up, a pencil in one hand, and her sketchbook in another. She had a large, excited grin on her face as she came bounding up to them. When the mute girl got to them, she bounced in place for a few seconds until Yang finally spoke.

"Whatcha' up to sis?"

If Ruby's smile could get any bigger, it certainly did as she flipped the sketchbook over. An unfinished sketch of a person was drawn into the paper. They, or more appropriately she, had a sweet smile just barely ghosting over her lips, eyes staring lovingly. Her dark, flowing hair brushed over her shoulders and the bow tied on her head seemed to compliment the onyx hair. It was just the profile, but so much detail in just a sketch was put into it.

More importantly, the girl messily yet cleanly sketched was Blake. Caught in the moment of thanking Yang, her expression was permanently put on paper. The anxiety riddled girl simply stared in awe, shock exchanged for her smile.

The two sisters had the same happen to them when Blake suddenly sniffled, tears springing to her eyes. Yang reached for the girl as she hid her face in her hands, but Blake moved away just enough for the blonde's fingers just barely brushed against a few strands of hair.

"Blake..?"

"Thank you, Ruby." Blake sobbed, surprising them both, "Thank you so much. You can never understand how much that means to me. Thank you."

The mute girl's smile came back at full force, delightful tears forming in her own eyes. She handed Yang the sketchbook and pencil before tightly wrapping her arms around Blake's trembling frame. The simple gesture only served to make the dark haired girl cry harder, hiccups rattling in her chest.

Ruby tried her best to carefully guide Blake over to the cabinet so Yang could join in. Soon, the girl was wrapped in two sets of arms, heads resting on and against her shoulders for comfort.

"I've… I've never ha-had something like this before." Blake hiccuped.

"Then we'll be sure to hug you more often. I guess it's a good thing you found us. Right Ruby?" The mute in question furiously nodded her head against Blake's chest, nuzzling into the fabric of her clothes.

They were just three teenagers to the world hugging in a tiny kitchen, but to each other, they were slowly becoming a family. And neither of them wanted the family to break apart.

* * *

 **Authors' Note: Hey guys! Fox here, I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with this story and how much it means to us for all of the support. We're currently just two students writing in our free time and with this story and all of the little ideas that we try and bring to life and much bigger plot lines we get a little swamped. Between the last chapter and this one, I was sick twice (After not being sick for three years my body has betrayed me) so I wasn't able to write at all during that time. Finally, I realized just how much time has passed since we last updated, I hurried to construct some kind of ending for this chapter, despite it being short. I hope you all will forgive me with this!**

 **Also in response to some of the reviews you guys have left us: _Weiss does have a white stick (cane thingy) but we didn't mention it because we came to a mutual agreement that Weiss knew the full layout of the grocery store and didn't need it and why would I stick something in there during the cafe scene that didn't exactly do anything currently? I will write Weiss with her white stick in the next chapter so don't worry. Also in response to those seeing this story marked as Ladybug and Freezerburn before it was changed was my fault. I messed up the pairings and saw it too late._**

 **Man this is getting long but quick thing: _Ruby is mute and we are currently debating on whether she was born mute, or became mute from an outside source. Weiss is blind and has always been blind ever since birth. Blake has bad anxiety, PTSD, and insomnia from night terrors brought on by her anxiety and PTSD. Yang is paralyzed from her past from her waist down *Reason will be shown later on so no spoilers sorry*_**

 **Quick word from Dragon: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and all that jazz. Also take a look at our other story "Beginnings" which is mainly down by me (Dragon) with input from Fox here and there. Anyways thanks again for he support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby's phone dinged and she lunged for it, practically climbing over Blake's lap to get to it. The dark haired girl squeaked and pressed herself into the cushions, making it easier for Ruby to reach. She grinned to herself as she read the single message on the glowing screen.

 _[Would you perhaps want to do something this weekend? From what I know, I am currently free.]_

( _I would love to! What would u wanna do? We could meet at my house and then we could go see a movie maybe? Depends on what you wanna do :D)_

Ruby quickly typed out, Blake looking over at her in confusion from how fast she punched the letters.

"What's gotten you so excited?" The raven haired girl asked, one eyebrow quirked.

Instead of trying to act it out and making herself look like an idiot, Ruby settled on showing Blake the messages. The dark haired girl read over them quickly, one eyebrow raised as a smile started to ghost over her face.

"You might want to add that you could also pick her up."

Gasping, Ruby scrambled to retrieve her phone from Blake's hands. However, when she went to type out the text, Ruby realized one true flaw.

Ruby grimaced as she deleted what she had to retype a message for Blake to read.

' _We only have Yang's bike and I can't drive it_ ' she punched in, turning the screen around for Blake to read it.

"Oh. Well then if she asks you could tell her that." The raven haired girl answered. She shrugged, Ruby barely mirroring her actions before turning away to stare at her phone screen while she waited for Weiss' reply. Her phone didn't even get a chance to vibrate due to her staring at the page.

[ _I'm not quite sure I would enjoy a movie. I don't usually like watching television shows but maybe a movie with surround sound would be different?_ ]

( _We don't have to tho. If you wanna do somethin else we can_ )

"What's wrong? You got such a sad look just now." Blake questioned beside her.

Ruby jumped. She had forgotten Blake was even there. This girl was just too quiet!

' _I asked Weiss if she wanted to go to the movies. Weiss is blind._ ' She typed, giving Blake a dumb look.

The girl only shrugged, "Doesn't mean she can't enjoy them. She might really like going with you to one."

Ruby thought for a moment and then gave Blake a thumbs up. She was right. Weiss might actually like listening to the noises and music a movie has to offer. It would also give Ruby an excuse to not try to communicate with Weiss. A movie was perhaps her safest bet.

[ _No, a movie is quite alright. Besides, it could be fun._ ]

( _Yay :3 Whose house do you wanna meet at? I wouldn't be able to pick you up cuz all we have is Yang's bike but I could be dropped off at ur house_ )

Ruby flipped the phone around for Blake to proofread the message before sending it, just in case she had missed something. Ruby got the trusty thumbs up of approval from the raven haired girl.

She liked that she finally had someone to help with this sort of stuff. Yang would always tease her, like all big sisters do. Blake just offers suggestions and encourages her. Ruby always needed a friend. And it seems Blake needed one too.

The poor girl seemed to almost hover over the two sisters, as if she didn't think they wanted her to be there. She jumped at any sudden or loud sound, and if they felt the need to touch her, she would shy away.

Ruby just wanted Blake to feel comfortable around them, and slow and steady seemed to work for her. By simply helping Ruby with relationship advice, it was a start.

Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts when a strong vibration on her leg made her jump and almost throw her phone.

[ _I can call for my driver to take me to your house and escort us to the theater._ ]

Ruby smiled at the text and unlocked her phone to respond.

( _Awesome! What do you want to go see?)_

 _[I've been hearing a lot of talk about that new movie. Grimm's Fairy Tales? I'm not so sure if that is a good one or not. What do you think?]_

Ruby smiled and giggled at the text, already excited to see the new film with Weiss.

 _(Oh! I've been askin Yang to go see that one for weeks now!)_

 _[So I presume you want to go see Grimm's Fairy Tales, then?]_

 _(Yeah! There's a bunch of action and stuff in it. Like… Giant werewolves trying to kill people and heroes saving the day!)_

[ _Then I guess it is settled. I will be picking you up at, say, six on Saturday for dinner and then we shall watch the movie when we are finished. Does that work for you?]_

Grinning excitedly, Ruby finished up the last of her texts to confirm the time.

( _Alright! That works for me! Oh and Yang's my older sister. Just so ya werent confused :P_ _See you Saturday, Weiss!)_

 _[See you Saturday, Ruby.]_

* * *

 **Author's Note: We are so sorry this took so long! Dragon and I are currently in school and we've been loaded with work and this month is cramming for finals (We both have already taken some and we have another AP test on Wednesday :/ )**

 **I'm not trying to give excuses but I have a terrible habit for writing and then suddenly getting writer's block and not wanting to do more. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out and not have it be weird like this one was with mainly just dialog. The next chapter will also clear up some stuff so if anything looks weird (like Ruby giggling) it will be explained next chapter courtesy of Yang. Thanks! -Fox**

 **Now a word from Dragon: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I am sorry about the delay, but stop whining about it. We have lives too. it takes a while to write this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blake jolted upright when she heard the small sound come out of Ruby's mouth. She never would have believed it if she hadn't been watching the girl's smile growing as she received texts. With how happy Ruby looked and how intently she was staring at the screen, Blake was sure Ruby didn't even notice her slipping away.

Once she got around the couch, Blake quickly made it to Yang's room where she was playing a game hooked up to a small box television on the floor.

"Um, Yang?" Blake asked tentatively, standing ever so slightly inside the room, ready to leave if her host asked her to.

"Yeah?" Yang paused her game and swiveled her chair over to look at Blake.

"Oh uh it's really nothing just… Ruby made a noise." She responded quickly, realizing how ridiculous she sounded but the fact that a mute girl laughed confused her.

Yang's sweet expression changed to a small, sad smile as her lilac eyes drifted to look at her feet.

"Man. I wish I could have heard it," Yang chuckled forlornly, "You're really lucky, Blake."

"Lucky?"

Yang patted the bed next to her and wheeled herself out of Blake's way. Blake followed the blonde's instructions and say down where Yang wanted her, patiently folding her hands in her lap.

"Well… You see, Ruby wasn't born mute. And even though she can make noises she really doesn't like to and it hurts her sometimes," Yang's smile vanished and her lilac eyes grew troubled.

"I guess I better start from the beginning, huh?" Yang sighed before continuing, "Believe it or not but I used to do MMA. I was actually pretty good at it too. Going on kind of a winning streak, too. It was… A few years ago… four maybe? I went up against the champion in the league. I don't even remember who she was, just the red hair. She was taller than I was and she was pretty strong.

"I think… either... she got me in a hold or managed to pick me up in a take down or something. I don't remember anything of that fight. Just touching gloves and then everything else was a blur or black. Anyways, I woke up a few hours later… or was it a few days? Eh I woke up and everything was white. My dad had fallen asleep in a chair in the corner of the hospital bed and Ruby was crying next to me. My hand hurt from her holding it so hard. But the weirdest part? I couldn't feel my legs.

"Whatever move that girl had done had broken my spine. It was an accident so I don't hold her against it. Who would have known my back would have been so fragile? But what had hit me the hardest wasn't never being able to walk again, but that my baby sister would never speak properly again.

The doctors and my dad had told me she screamed herself silly when she watched me basically fold into a lawn chair. Even when the paramedics tried to get her to stop, she didn't. The doctors said she tore and ruptured her vocal chords the first time she saw me and she didn't stop. Even after she had been given medicine at the hospital, Dad said the champion girl tried to come by and apologize, but Ruby started crying and screaming at her, despite not really being able to. Really messed everyone up.

"When we went to see a therapist, doctor's orders, he told us Ruby also had selective mutism. Because of the pain of speaking and I guess the trauma she went through seeing me get paralyzed caused it. She can speak and make noise, but it hurts her usually. Other times she just doesn't make noise.

"It's a strange concept but you're really lucky to hear Ruby laugh. It's such a cute sound that I wish I got to hear more," Yang's smile returned despite the slight glaze of tears in her eyes.

"Yang, I'm so so-"

"No, don't be. It happened a while ago. Both of us have come to terms with it. We realize that this is our lives now and we're just trying to make the best of it. Sorry for boring you to death though," Yang grinned sheepishly and drummed her palms on the armrests of her wheelchair.

"You didn't bore me. Thank you for telling me you and Ruby's story."

"Hey, you told us yours so it's only fair!" Yang laughed as if she hadn't almost started crying from the story.

With a large grin on her face, Yang hopped off her chair and pushed it into the corner. She bounced and crawled the few feet across her floor to the paused game console on the ground. Yang patted the carpet next to her and looked up expectantly at Blake.

"You want me to play with you?" Blake asked hesitantly, fiddling with her fingers and the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah! It's super easy to set up another controller for this game," Yang picked up a separate remote and waved it in the air expectantly, "Ya wanna?"

Blake chuckled shortly and gave Yang a smile that was bigger than usual. Despite being uncertain, Blake decided to give in and sit next to the paraplegic.

Blake walked over to the paraplegic and folded her legs gracefully to be sitting cross legged to take up the least amount of space without seeming uncomfortable. She accepted the controller from Yang, and with the other girl's guidance, connected it to the console. They both watched the light blink for a few moments before lighting up and staying that way. It was only when Yang unpaused the game and helped Blake get her character into the game, did she freeze.

"Um… I don't… Exactly know how."

Yang laughed, "I kinda picked that up. It's okay. This game's easy, just follow my lead," The blonde tilted her controller so Blake could see it better, "Okay so this button is how you move and the one just like it is how you look around."

Yang demonstrated by moving her character and the halved screen around before moving on to the functions of the other buttons. She pressed all four of the other buttons before tilting the controller to a different angle to click on the triggers and brackets.

"Alright! There's all the controls. You are free to play," Yang laughed and turned back towards the game to start moving her character to do what she was before Blake came in. "If ya have any questions just ask. There's literally no way to die in this game unless you fall off of something and break your neck."

"So… I just… What do I do?"

"Anything you want! I have a bunch of builds in this world so if you want you can explore some of them or you can go mining for ores or you can go tame animals. There's no rules in this game!"

Blake stared down at the controller held loosely in her hand, her thoughts running wild, "Anything?"

Yang glanced over at her pointedly, a big smirk plastered on her face, her fingers mashing buttons as her character ran around the screen.

Only when her erratic movements stilled did Blake look up. Yang's attention was intently on the screen, seemingly holding a bow. Before Blake could ask what the girl was doing, her screen bounced and her character let out a pained grunt, causing the dark haired girl to jump form the sudden action. She was about to ask Yang what exactly had happened, but one quick look at the blonde failing to keep from laughing had all her questions answered.

"Yang!"

"Try to come get me if you're gonna do anything bout it!" Yang cackled, tears at the corners of her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

It took her a few minutes to figure out the controls, but once Blake was able to run and turn the screen at the same time, she was able to take Yang up on her challenge. The two played together for hours, forgetting the time until Ruby came in to see where they had gone. It was the first time either of them had laughed so long and so hard for a long time. Things were changing, and it was for the better.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright! I spit this one out really fast, eh? Hopefully it doesn't deter you guys too much with all the dialog. It's important stuff in the beginning. And now you guys know what we planned with all of this!**

 **Ruby: Mute from an accident, selective mute  
Weiss: Blind from birth  
Blake: Anxiety, paranoia, insomnia, flashbacks, etc.  
Yang: Paraplegic from an accident(Paralyzed from waist down)**

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking with us despite the SUPER LONG break we took :/ I may have forgotten to write... Anyways if you have ANY questions feel free to ask us! I'll be sure to answer them best as I could :)**

 **Dragon: I don't know how Fox does it, but she makes the mood go from angst to cute in no time. The mood does a complete 180. What the actual fuck.**


End file.
